An Odd Game of Truth or Dare
by chcraven
Summary: Title says it all it's a short, odd game of truth or dare played by GF charactors, some OC, and a friend of mine.


An Odd Game of Truth or Dare

Disclaimer: I own Wolf, Chad, Holly, Ferret, Phoenix, and Foxy…Elidril is a very strange friend of mine so Please don't judge him.

Wolf: Platinum blonde hair in a ponytail reaching her ankles, green eyes, loose fitting blue jeans and a black satin spaghetti strap shirt stopping mid stomach, bare foot. (Personality: mature)

Chad: Albino, well kept short hair, black worn denim vest, nothing under, black and red baggy jeans skatterboy black silver and red shoes, light blue eyes, slight tan. (Personality: calm and sarcastic)

Holly: Golden blonde hair to her thighs, French braided, Red tube top and short tight cut-off shorts, dark tan, black eyes, barely noticeable bags under the eyes, knee high deer skin boots with 4in. heels. (Personality: my evil)

Ferret: Fire red hair kept in high pick tails reaching her shoulders, ice tea colored sleeveless top and white denim bellbottoms deerskin tie belt with several strings resembles a nine tail whip native American style choker, dark brown eyes, rich natural tan, bare foot. (Personality: cutesy but not wimpy)

Phoenix: Dark brown short spiked hair, blue green jersey for a team no ones heard of, slightly baggy cargo jeans with a green and blue bandana hanging out a back pocket, dark leather bracelet on his right arm, light tan, neon green eyes, bare foot. (Personality: perky and comical)

Foxy: Thick died white hair, stops at the ears, yellow tank top and yellow and white camouflage army jeans, a set of drumstick in her pocket, dark tan, hazel eyes, bare foot. (Personality: bad ass drummer girl)

Elidril: Sandy brown hair with blonde highlights, Magician's jacket, vampire pale, blue-green eyes, Tenne-shoes. (Personality: Perkily annoying and emotionally sensitive)

Everybody's 17.

* * *

Elidril was throwing a party. All his guests showed up because he had threatened to curse them with eternal crabs if they didn't. It a Truth or Dare party and the last guest just arrived with 6 friends.

"Hi Raven! Who are your friends," greeted Elidril escorting them to the living room with the rest of the party.

"Wolf, Chad, Holly, Ferret, Phoenix, and Foxy. Hope you don't mind the extra company," he replied pointing to each.

Holly Ferret and Foxy were talking amongst themselves. "Why are we hear again," asked Holly.

"Because Raven's to much of a pussy to come by himself," answered Foxy.

"No! We're here to have fun playing T or D at Elidril's," stated Ferret. "But I do agree that he can get pretty wimpy when it comes to Elidril ever since he accidentally turned him into a gerbil. Raven was a cute gerbil too."

"Ferret needs another C.A.T scan."

"Well she is over due at the clinic," butted in Phoenix apparently eazdroping.

In the living room, where the other guests resided, were Van, Moonbay, and Fiona.

"OK! Let's get this party started with my turn! Ummmmmmmmm……..Van Truth or Dare," yelled Elidril in utter excitement.

"Truth."

"If I asked you out would you accept?"

Behind Elidril, Ferret made herself look really evil and punched her palm in a signal to say yes or die. Elidril grinned widely unaware what was going on behind him.

"Yes," said Van in a high pitched squeaky voice.

"Great next week at 8:30?"

Van glanced at an evil looking Holly whom was popping her knuckles, gangster style.

"Why not. My turn……what was your name?" Van pointed to Foxy.

"It's Foxy and Dare."

"I dare you to participate in an orgy with me and Fiona after the Party."

"Which bitch is Fiona?"

Fiona raised her hand and said, "And I'm not a bitch."

"You are aware that orgies are a form of Devil worship yes?"

"Fine…..I dare you to turn your eyelids inside out all the way."

"No prob. That doesn't conflict with my religion."

Foxy then executed her dare easily, and disgustingly held it for 10sec.

"My first victim shall be…Holly. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Would you have said Dare if you didn't know I was going to make you do something Humiliating?"

"Yes. Fiona chick. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Do you really allow Van to make you participate in orgies?"

"No, I make him pay me a kilo of cocaine every hour spent. Moonbay, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to pick Raven on your turn."

"That's the best you could come up with!"

"Hey …I …am…coming down from…a really good high…ok, so…don't push me."

"Whatever. Raven truth or dare."

"Dare."

"I dare you to dress in Hawaiian drag and dance the hula."

"You're evil." Raven went to Elidril's room and prepared for his Dare, but before he left he took his turn.

"Chad Truth or Dare?"

"Dare me dude."

"I dare you to do this with me."

"AW…SHIT! Phoenix, take my turn. I was lookin' forward to seeing you do that alone."

With that they departed.

"Wolf, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Is platinum Blonde your natural hair color?"

"No it was originally black. Freak bleaching accident."

"Odd."

"I'm gonna hurt somebody later," said Raven coming up from the back in a grass skirt and a fake orchid on the right side of his head.

"Really? I'm gonna kill YOU later," stated Chad following Raven in the same type of outfit.

Elidril whistled wildly and all the girls giggled and clapped in time to the beat of a nameless Hawaiian song. The others laughed uncontrollably and often shook their head. Van said, " Oh! I wish I had a camera!"

The End.

O r is it?

* * *

Ok. I only wrote this because Elidril asked me to, so take it up with him. Leave a question or message for Elidril with your review, thanks for taking the time to read this shit. Words…954. As I expected. 


End file.
